Fire Starter
by Shalan the Magnificent
Summary: Roy's past comes back to haunt him and everyone else after he visits with Al. Set after the series. Rating for language and horror images. Spoilers if you don't like them... don't read this
1. FireStarter Pt 1

**-Fire Starter Pt.1-**

I'm the trouble starter, punking instigator.  
I'm the fear addicted, danger illustrated.  
I'm a **_firestarter_**, twisted **_firestarter_,**  
you're the **_firestarter_**, twisted **_firestarter._**  
I'm the bitch you hated, filth infatuated.  
Yeah, I'm the pain you tasted, fell intoxicated  
I'm a **_firestarter_**, twisted **_firestarter_**,  
you're the **_firestarter_**, twisted **_firestarter_**.  
I'm the self-inflicted, punk detonator.  
Yeah, I'm the one invented, twisted animator.  
I'm a **_firestarter_**, twisted **_firestarter_**,  
you're the **_firestarter_**, twisted **_firestarter_**.  
**_starter_.**.. **_starter_**... _**starter**._..

_Hmmm… I was listening to this song called Firestarter by Prodigy; email me to get the song._

****He walked down the path to examine the damage he had caused. He frowned as he saw that a small number of people had escaped. '_Damn_.' He thought and walked forward. The heat was sweltering but he didn't care. He walked forward and the fore split to the side as its master walked through. Flames billowed around him, dancing flames of red and yellow with displays of orange and white. His black boots crunched on the remains of a house as he walked towards one of the survivors. She was standing in the midst of the fire, her body charred and in places the skin was cracked and pieces of pink flesh could be seen. The sight made him almost feel sorry for her.

"You killed my family…" He heard her say and his eyes narrowed in an evil smile.

"I'm going to kill you." He raised his hand to snap, the red ring on his finger glowing slightly.

"Think again." In her hand was a feather, a single white feather with blood dripping off the tip. She drew the feather through her mouth and smiled evilly, her lips cracking, the blistered blackened lacerations on her body tearing open more. She threw the feather down, it landed in the dirt in front of him, standing straight up. "Your flames cannot pass that line."

"I don't believe in your mystic mumbo jumbo." He laughed and snapped, billows of flame flew at and ricocheted off of the barrier that was around him, surrounding him in his own heat. He cleared it and looked around. "Damns… she's gone again." He frowned. She had been showing up every time he was ordered to destroy something.

Roy looked around him, the blistering fires all around. _'Come on… I know you're here…'_ He frowned as he looked around again and suddenly a wind blew through the burning city, blowing a gap in the fires so the charred girl could walk through. She was just standing there her right side to him. She turned her head towards him.

"Hello there friend… long time no see." She smiled, again her lips and flesh crackled, the pink tendons and muscles showing, her burnt face was now cracked as well.

"Hello…"


	2. Omens Pt 1

**-Omens Pt.1-**

_By reading this story you might have realized that I have Pt one on the first and second chapter. I plan to have 20 chapters. Don't know when they're going to be posted but I'll try_

Roy slumped in his chair. He couldn't believe what he had just told Al. Malise. That was her name. He remembered that.

"Seems to me that you're having some memory issues sir. I mean… I personally believe that our minds block out memories that it doesn't want to remember but then we reach a certain time when it releases them again in our dreams." Suddenly in the other room there was a crash and the entryway mirror shattered on the ground. 1 Roy shuddered and looked back at Al.

"I'm going to die soon." Roy whispered. Al shook his head and laughed.

"Fuehrer… if you died then we'd all be sad but… you're not going to die so you should act like your normal self." Al patted him on the shoulder.

"Right… you're right Al." Roy nodded and gulped. Al knew what it was like to have nightmares. Ever since his brother had brought him back he had been looking for a way to get his brother back to Amestris through the gate and he had finally found one, so that night, from what Roy knew, Al would try bringing him back. He didn't remember a whole lot about what had happened when he had been in that suit of armor but he still remembered his brother. Al stood and walked out of the Fuehrer's office. Roy leaned back in his chair and rested his feet on the desk.

_'Good… I see you've gotten where you wanted.'_ Roy saw Hughes's smiling face before him. He missed his best friend. Elysia was now 15 and Glacia was so proud of her. He closed his eyes and suddenly Malise's face swam in front of him, that cracked and peeling skin.

Roy sat in his living room, looking up at the ceiling when suddenly the grandfather clock in the corner started chiming. He looked over at it, terrified, because the clock hadn't been working for years 2. He shuddered and looked around him. He was becoming paranoid, slowly more and more so.

When Roy dragged himself into work the next morning he was met with a surprise that almost drove him over the edge.

"Hey!" He heard the familiar voice of someone he really hadn't wanted to see that day. Someone that he had hoped would never return.

_1 If a mirror in the house falls and breaks by itself, someone in the house will die soon._

_2 If a clock which has not been working suddenly chimes, there will be a death in the family._

_Yeah so there's the reasons for him being so paranoid… hehehe READ AND REPLY!_


End file.
